Monkey Knowledge Points
Monkey Knowledge is an upgrade system within Bloons TD 6. This menu has upgrade trees for Primary towers, Military towers, Magic towers, Support towers, Heroes, and Powers. Each tree features many upgrades for monkeys that can be unlocked with Knowledge Points. After level 30, every level up will reward the player with 1 Knowledge Point to use. Some upgrades require a certain amount of points to be spent in the tree before taken and are lower on their tree. Previous upgrades have to be unlocked to unlock upgrades further down the tree that are more powerful. More knowledge points may be earned through achievements it takes (number) to get all have all the perks It is possible to rank up straight to Rank 30 by going to the Monkey Knowledge menu and buying the purchase that unlocks Rank 30 immediately to start earning Monkey Knowledge. However, it costs $9.99 USD, and level 30 can often be reached very quickly so it is generally not advised. A single Monkey Knowledge point can also be purchased for $0.99 USD. As of Version 2.0.0, Monkey Knowledge can also be toggled on or off. This can be helpful for testing towers or for practicing C.H.I.M.P.S. mode. Version 3.0.0 has been the first version to add a new Monkey Knowledge, being the point There Can Be Only One, in the Magic Skill Tree. As of version 4.0.0, a respec option has been added, allowing the player's Monkey Knowledge to be reset for a cost of 2000. Using this will refund all of your Monkey Knowledge Points so you can assign them to other things you want. As of version 15.0, a change was made where the fourth row of upgrades and further would also require Monkey Money to be purchased. This was done to allow for expansion into stronger and more powerful Monkey Knowledge as they are added to the game, and asks players to consider their choice through a resource that has value in other areas of the game. The Monkey Money requirements for each knowledge point increases per row, with the fourth row of points costing 250, the fifth costing 500, and the sixth costing 1000. Subsequent rows are fixed at the same price as the sixth row. 33E9ED64-6310-4B98-8CA1-BE62683F7BA9.png|Monkey Knowledge main menu, featuring 6 categories of upgrades A432D8C9-B047-4556-A02A-E3888F6A468A.png|Primary Knowledge tree until Version 15.0 15.0 Primary.png|Primary Knowledge tree from Version 15.0 onwards (displaying MM thresholds) ABA22CC5-77D2-4FC9-ACA9-D05B85D08058.png|Military Knowledge tree before Version 6.0 (cut off) BTD6 Military Knowledge 6.0.png|Military Knowledge tree from Version 6.0-14.3 15.0 Military.png|Military Knowledge tree from Version 15.0 onwards (displaying MM thresholds) E1F924B1-952A-4754-8B80-80EAFD6B828F.png|Magic Knowledge tree before 3.0 update FEBCAD0B-4C77-413A-A35E-682423F4F74C.png|Magic Knowledge tree from Version 3.0-14.3 15.0 Magic.png|Magic Knowledge tree from Version 15.0 onwards (displaying MM thresholds) A1F82686-3EBB-4D27-93B6-909B38822B38.png|Support Knowledge tree before Version 12.0 Version 12.0 Support.png|Support Knowledge tree from Version 12.0-14.3 15.0 Support.png|Support Knowledge tree from Version 15.0 onwards (displaying MM thresholds) 234C85E0-081F-4124-A272-F3300D6587AA.png|Heroes Knowledge tree until Version 15.0 15.0 Heroes.png|Heroes Knowledge tree from Version 15.0 onwards (displaying MM thresholds) 932DA83A-7E9C-4AEF-ACA3-F0E7F54AD298.png|Powers Knowledge tree until Version 15.0 15.0 Powers.png|Powers Knowledge tree from Version 15.0 onwards (displaying MM thresholds) Knowledge Rewards The structure of the overall knowledge trees are difficult to understand at first, but with enough patience, it is possible to fully understand them. It costs one Knowledge Point to access a new upgrade. For further upgrades, it may require a specific number of points in that tree before unlocking the upgrade, so note them in the tables. (The "Requires X Points" statement can be ambiguous. However, what "Requires X Points" means is that a certain number of Monkey Knowledge must be invested in a specific Monkey Knowledge group in order to unlock the upgrade that requires X points, not that it can be unlocked upon the Xth investment into the specific Monkey Knowledge group. For example, "Requires 3 Points" means that there has to be at least 3 Monkey Knowledge Points invested above the displayed requirements line.) Primary Knowledge Military Knowledge Magic Knowledge Support Knowledge Heroes Knowledge Powers Knowledge Gallery General Rank 30 unlock btd6.png|Unlocking Rank 30 and the below messagebox introducing Monkey Knowledge IMG_3286.PNG|Enable Monkey Knowledge option, introduced in Version 2.0 IMG_3285.PNG|The Monkey Knowledge shown toggled on, as seen in the main menu 4.0 Knowledge.png|New "Monkey Knowledge Respec" function Respecknowl.png|Monkey Knowledge reset request Require MM Ace MK.png|Costing Monkey Money to purchase deeper MK, as of Version 15.0 Knowledge effects and comparisons 8A9AD9ED-4601-4F44-B150-BE4FBD742327.png|Gwendolin in Village without Heroic Reach 9FBEDEAC-CB9C-406E-B9F5-628C49EB5918.png|Gwendolin in Village with Heroic Reach C3FD0F1E-28C6-487C-A852-580CEC42D1DE.png|Grape Shot shoots 6 grapes from Big Bunch EXP effects heroes.png|Monkey Education effects hero's EXP gain in game. A462487D-7D6C-4137-B973-6935B773A070.png|0-1-2 Sub with Quad Burst 8B0C9CE6-2E7F-45A9-96CC-F5292BF5B506.png|Mana Shield, Bonus Monkey and More Cash in play More crossbow masters.png|Up to two Crossbow Masters with Master Double Cross CA9D398D-6FFD-4AD1-9823-9F295E68011B.png|Ice Monkey without Icy Chill 4CC02AEB-1C1B-4821-9A31-86C82461B43F.png|Ice Monkey with Icy Chill E25B278A-20CD-4E43-B327-C493E82FECFF.png|Cryo Cannon with Big Cryo Blast freezing lots of bloons E9EBDD9D-28F4-435E-AA39-5B79658CA52F.png|Cryo Cannon without Big Cryo Blast, getting overwhelmed easily Mo' Monkey Money effects int10percent.PNG|Winning Easy Intermediate with Mo' Monkey Money Mo intimp.png|Winning Impoppable Intermediate with Mo' Monkey Money expert10percent.PNG|Winning Easy Expert with Mo' Monkey Money MoMonkeyMoneyExpertHard.PNG|Winning Hard Expert with Mo' Monkey Money MoMonkeyMoneyExpertImpoppable.png|Winning Impoppable Expert with Mo' Monkey Money Trivia *The Monkey Engineer was the image for the support tower knowledge, even before he was added in Bloons Tower Defense 6. *"Big Bloon Sabotage" is the same name as a Monkey Lab upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It retains a similar effect, reducing the health of the bloons. Note this upgrade does NOT decrease the bloons speed, unlike the upgrade with a similar name Bloon Sabotage. *In order to obtain all upgrades for all the categories of Monkey Knowledge, the player must achieve Level 141, assuming that no extra packs have been purchased or earned from achievements or other sources. *It takes a bare minimum of 9 Monkey Knowledge Points to unlock Mana Shield. **One possible method to do so is to purchase Lingering Magic, Magic Tricks, Speedy Brewing, Mo' Monkey Money, Hot Magic, Flame Jet, Arcane Impale, and then Mana Shield in that order. *It takes a bare minimum of 13 Monkey Knowledge Points to unlock More Cash. **One possible method to do so is to purchase Fast Tack Attacks, Increased Lifespan, Extra Dart Pops, Fast Glue, Crossbow Reach, More Splatty Glue, 4 And 4, Cheap 'Rangs, Aviation Grade Glue, Master Double Cross, Cheaper Solution, Bonus Monkey!, and then More Cash in that order. *It takes a bare minimum of 16 Monkey Knowledge Points to unlock Big Bloon Sabotage. *The "Violent Impact" Monkey Knowledge was formerly deemed more harmful than good due to how Bloon Impact/Bloon Crush stuns could not refresh upon a new stun. This was changed as of Version 8.0, since now those upgrades can refresh their own stuns. *The Naval Upgrades MK essentially turns the Monkey Buccaneer's main dart attack pierce and grape pierce to what it was in BTD5: 5 pierce per dart, and 2 pierce per grape. Category:Bloons TD 6